The presence of counterfeit products in a market can negatively impact the value of authentic products. For customers desiring to purchase authentic products, the presence of counterfeit products can deter such customers from purchasing products that may in fact be authentic or lead to the undesirable purchase of counterfeit products. While measures, such as, for example, limiting retailers that may sell a product can be taken to guarantee authenticity of a product, such measures can be bypassed or prove to be ineffective for certain products. Such measures can also prove to be ineffective for customers who may question the authenticity of a retailer.